


Trapped and Touch-Starved

by DontKillMyFun



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Book XVI: The Tower, Crying, F/M, Female Apprentice, Humiliation, I would have left her name out but the second person perspective is not my thing, Julian makes my virgin dom heart so happy ya'll, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Julian, Swearing, Teasing, Temperature Play, The apprentice goes by a name that I use for myself online sometimes, Yea this is basically an X rated version of the paid scene from that book, and it really takes me out of the fic when they are just referred to as MC, dom apprentice, fuck I should have done aftercare goddamnit, fuck shit I forgot some tags sorry I posted this at 1 am, handjob, next time tho, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontKillMyFun/pseuds/DontKillMyFun
Summary: If time supposedly flows differently in this unknown realm, it certainly couldn't hurt to have a bit of fun before escape. Right?Young and fierce apprentice Catti decides to give Julian the affection (and discipline) that he rightfully deserves.[[This is an extension of the paid scene in The Tower in Julian's route, so spoilers I guess?]]





	Trapped and Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fic in a year and a half (and only second public fic ever) so I'm a little nervous but excited. Thank you for dropping by!
> 
> Also don't be afraid to comment, we're all horny gremlins here haha.

With the threat of the plague looming over Vesuvia back at home, it seems like any sort of meandering would be a very poor and selfish desicion.  
But you know what? When you're stuck in an otherworldly tower that defies the laws of physics and reality itself and you're not even sure if it will be the same decade by the time you get back to the real world... I would say fuck it. It really wouldn't hurt to be a little selfish right now. Right?  
With all the hell that Julian and I have been through in the last few days, we deserved it. Julian suggested that we could have a little fun with magic, so dammit that's what we are gonna do. I brushed aside the charred paper on the landing floor and gestured to the cleared space.  
"Lie back," I instructed.  
A spark of delight flickered in Julian's eyes. He loved to be ordered around. I've known that since the first time we came into close contact. He had put on that suave tough guy act and challenged me to pat him down for a search. He hadn't expected me to accept the offer though. That facade of his had crumpled the second I first touched him. He had loved it the whole time - particularly every time I told him to stay still or to shut his mouth - his body had trembled and his face was painted the loveliest shade of red hot shame and thrill I had ever seen.  
I could only imagine how lovely his expressions would be now. Now that we've exchanged longing glances, hungry kisses and faced harrowing adventures together.  
"I think I like where this is going" he responded mischievously. He laid himself across the floor, making a big show of himself as only Julian Devorak could. He made quick work of his already mostly loosened buttons and spread himself out on the floor for me. He arched his back ever so slightly while baring an eager grin. "Don't keep me in suspense, Catti."  
I tilt my head as I look down at him and flash a devilish smile. "Hmm," I hum as if considering his remark.  
As I had expected (and hoped), his smirk dissolved almost immediately and a touch of red blossomed onto his pale cheeks.  
Despite what he just said, keeping him in suspense is exactly what I did. Still standing tall over him, I walked painfully slowly in a semi-circle around his splayed form like a stalking predator, letting my intense stare linger over his body.  
Julian squirmed slightly on the floor, his face flushed a deeper red as his already paper thin patience was beginning to fail him. "Catti?" he said in a hollow voice as he looked up at me.  
Finally I crouched beside him and softly caressed the underside of his sharp chin, drawing his full gaze towards me as magic gathered in my fingertips. I knew he could feel the soft buzz of rising magical energy beneath my skin from the way that his breath hitched in his throat. "Yeeesss~?" I replied in a low voice.  
He shuttered beneath me, biting his lip and letting out a soft whine. His face was bright red and his brow creased into that adorable troubled expression that I have come to love.  
I chuckled softly and pulled my hand away from his face as magic flowed down my arms and coalesced into an intense cooling sensation in my palms. I traced my icy fingers down his neck and he gasped. "You're soooo cute, Julian," I teased.  
Julian took a deep shuddering breath as my fingers traced down to his chest. He arched up more into my touch until my palm was lain flush against his sternum. His fingers curled against the unyielding stone beneath him as I placed my other cold hand on his hip to steady him. "Ohhh yes, I _know_ I like where this is going," he said with soft groan. I alternated between feather-light brushes with my fingertips across his now goosebump prickled skin and pressing in with more force to feel the grooves of his slender muscles. The cold was sinking deeper into his flesh with every touch.  
Julian was shivering now. His teeth chattered when I traced my fingers back up his neck. I cradled the back of his head with one hand and brushed my other hand softly against his cheek. His skin was usually quite frigid as it is, but his reddened face was very warm against the biting cold in my fingers.  
"Chilly?" I asked in a gentle voice as if I had not been directly responsible for putting him in such a state.  
Julian sucked in a shuttering breath and swallowed hard. It was a struggle for him to speak at the moment, but I could tell he wanted to put on a good show for me. "Y-yes...oh Catti I'm s-so cold..."  
"Awww, poor baby," I cooed softly. I leaned down and kissed his neck.  
The sudden warmth of my lips against his cold skin was enough to send a small jolt through his body. "Catti please..."  
I shushed him with the placement of a single cold finger against his lips. "Hush." Before Julian could have the chance to retort, I pulled away and rubbed my hands together until both the friction and shift in magic brought about a pleasant warmth in my palms.  
I could tell that the temporary loss of my touch affected Julian profoundly by the way that he shifted restlessly beneath me. He lifted his head to look at me and fix me with a pleading stare.  
I almost couldn't help myself. He looked so unbearably adorable that my mask of composure nearly fell to pieces. But I did not waver and pinned him with a stern, unimpressed glare. "Lie back down."  
Julian swallowed hard and lie back down so quickly that he nearly cracked his head on the stone floor.  
The corner of my approving smile was as sharp as a snake's fang. I loomed over him once again and pressed both of my warm hands into his chest. The dramatic rise in temperature seemed to knock the breath right out of him with a resounding groan. His own shaking hands reached up to cover his flushed face for a few moments before raking his fingers through his tousled hair as he writhed under my touch. He tried to say something again, but words failed him this time.  
I hummed curiously and leaned closer to his face. "What is it Juli baby?" I asked in that same sickeningly sweet tone as my warm fingers continued to explore his trembling body.  
With another strained whimper, Julian dramatically threw his forearm over his eyes to shield himself from my unrelenting stare. "I-I can't..."  
"You 'can't?'" I echoed. "Can't what?"  
"C-can't t-take it anymore...," Julian answered with a groan.  
I raised my brow curiously. The immense strain in his voice was all too telling. Still, I glanced down to confirm my suspicions. I knew what he truly wanted, but _I_ wanted to rattle him a bit more. "Oh?" I leaned back away from him and placed my hands calmly on my folded knees. "So you want me to stop?"  
"What?" Julian's arm fell away and his eyes snapped open wide. "No! Wait!" He sat up suddenly, clasping my still warm hands in his. A rosy blush spread all the way to the tips of his ears when he realized the intensity of his own desperation. "I-I just mean... I... I need you. I need... more," he explained without looking me in the eye.  
I titled my head and blinked in mock astonishment. A devious smile curled my lip. Thank the gods, I thought he would never ask. "I see." I brushed my fingers over the twitching bulge in his pants.  
The blush on his pretty face intensified once more. He whimpered helplessly and turned his head away as he bucked his hips up into my hand.  
I thought about pinning him to the ground while I decided the proper way to defile him. While I'm sure he would absolutely love that, I had something else in mind. "Julian~?" I said in a singsong tone, still rubbing his erection through the fabric in his pants.  
He was either in too much of a daze to here me or he somehow thought that I didn't require and answer from him.  
I frowned and firmly grasped his sharp chin, forcing his line of sight back to me. "Julian!" I barked, my voice carrying more authority now.  
His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard, taken aback by the forceful acknowledgement. "Y-yes?" His response came out strained. I still had not stopped stroking him.  
"That's better," I purred, the faux sweetness in my voice returning. "Can you stand?"  
Julian looked mildly horrified and conflicted for a moment. He must have thought I was done with him, that I would leave him suspended in such a state of agonized bliss. And while I would have loved to see him beg, I decided that could wait for another time. Reluctantly he nodded. "Um with... difficulty, but yes."  
"Good." I grasped the front of his loosened shirt and yanked him up into a sitting position. His head wobbled dizzily, his lips were an inch from mine. I leaned closer... and gave him a single chastising peck on the cheek. "Get up."  
Slowly Julian rose to his feet, he needed to clasp my shoulder for support but soon he had managed to stand on shaking legs. "Catti I-"  
I pinned one of his arms behind his back and used my other hand to cover his mouth. I could feel sweat beading on his temples, the magically generated heat from my hands was speeding up the process. "Be. Quiet."  
He let out a soft whimper but otherwise went silent, his entire body trembled like a newborn fawn.  
I grabbed his wrist firmly and spun him around to face me. I pressed a hand to his broad chest and pressed him against the wall. I could feel the tension in the air growing thick as I took a few moments to size him up again. He wanted to ask me what my plans were, how I intended to handle him next. But I had told him to be quiet, and he wanted so badly to be good for me.  
_What a true gentleman,_ I thought with an amused chuckle.  
"Strip for me," I demanded.  
His hands went to work before I had finished my sentence. His shirt, which had already been drooping haphazardly off of his shoulders, fell to the floor. His pants fell away too, freeing his strained erection.  
My eyes roamed his naked body. His skin was smooth like porcelain, every spot where he should have had scars had been smoothed out by his healing curse. Fine red hairs spread across his chest, stomach and legs like fire, contouring his slender frame.  
_Goddamnit. God fucking damnit he's so fucking beautiful._ I almost said those words out loud, but they might have shattered the illusion that I was going for at the moment. "Good boy," I commended with a lidded gaze while tracing my warm fingers the length of his naked torso.  
His hard cock twitched and he returned a wobbly smile as his ever present blush deepened, appearing quite pleased.  
I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close while looking straight into his eyes and grasping his bare ass, squeezing hard to elicit a shuddering breath from him. "Turn around and put your hands on either side of the window frame."  
He obeyed and turned to face the ominous ever roiling fog outside the window, putting his hand in place spreading his legs apart and arching his back slightly as well for good measure. _Without even being asked,_ I thought with a malicious smirk. _Oh, he's good._ He glanced back over his shoulder with a heated, curious look.  
I flexed the fingers on my right hand, returning the biting chill to my palm. I hovered my hands over his naked ass, letting the cool air wash over him. The sensation seemed to effect him more profoundly now that he was nude as he was already starting to shiver. I reeled back a bit and smacked my open faced palm right against his exposed skin, his resulting yelp was music to my ears. "Stay still," I ordered, squeezing the soft flesh of his ass tight enough to leave moon shaped dents on his skin.  
One hot and one cold hand slithered down his chest, to his stomach, to his hips and curved around his legs into the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. He whimpered and trembled helplessly, muscles tightening as he tried not to press himself harder into my hands.  
With my warm hand I began to stroke his cock at a tortuously slow pace. A sharp breath he must have been holding for quite a while now blasted from his lungs. He jolted for just a moment before going still again, his fingers curling into fists against the window frame. He cursed under his breath as if berating himself for disobeying me.  
My cold hand snaked back around to cup the soft flesh of his ass as I kissed his shoulder and whispered soft praises for his good behavior into his ear despite his little misstep. His eager cock twitched in response in my hand. I brushed a single icy finger over his twitching asshole and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth.  
I smiled and laughed softly against his flushed skin. Had I had the proper resources at the moment, I would have found something - perhaps even someone - much thicker to shove inside him. But this will do for now.  
Frantic, breathless pleas fell from his lips like snowfall as I once again made him wait just a bit longer. His whispers were choked off with a tiny groan as I began to push inside him. Slowly at first, just the very tip of my finger pushed into his entrance. And then - without warning - I thrust my finger forward all at once, immediately prodding his prostate.  
He was unable to keep his composure this time. He threw his head back and moaned like the whore he was, his chest heaving and his legs nearly gave out under him.  
"Ohh no no no," I reprimanded as I squeezed the based of his cock tightly to stave off his inevitably close orgasm. "No moving, remember~?"  
Julian whimpered loudly and let out a desperate sob. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
I really wish I could have seen his face at that moment.  
_Mirrors. Yes, next time there would be mirrors._  
I shoved a second cold finger in and began to massage his insides, concentrating primarily on his sensitive sweet spot. With my other hand I rubbed the tip of his dripping cock with my thumb but did not release my restrictive grip just yet.  
More sobs wracked his body. He was starting to babble now, the sound of his own voice seemed to prove enough of a distraction to keep him still save for his uncontrollable trembling. "S-so cold but so good a-a-and... and mmm oh please oh please oh yes please please..."  
I slowly started to relax my grip on his cock. His shoulders drooped in relief for a moment but immediately tensed up again as I leaned closer and whispered another command. "Don't cum yet."  
He glanced over his shoulder at me and bit his lip hard. Though he didn't protest I could tell that his confidence to follow through on that request wasn't particularly high.  
I smiled at him and planted a gentle kiss on his jaw. "Just a little longer Julian," I purred. I released my grip on his throbbing cock at last. I placed my now free hand on his hip to steady him as I thrust my fingers in and out of his tight ass.  
He moaned and writhed, abandoning any attempts to keep still anymore. His body was hot yet shivering from the cold sensation of my fingers caressing his inner walls.  
For what I gleefully imagined was a very long thirty seconds for him, I continued to massage his soft insides. Until finally I leaned close and spoke a single word. "Cum."  
Julian's whole body tensed as he was at last allowed release. His long and low moan reverberated up the infinite walls of the tower. I felt him lean heavily on my hand as if it were the only thing keeping from from crumpling to the ground. He gasped softly one more time as I pulled my fingers out and wrapped both of my arms around him. "Easy, easy sweetheart." My satisfied grin brushed against his ear as he finally allowed his legs to fold under him, my hold on him slowing his descent.  
He turned over and slumped his back heavily against the wall, chest heaving from exertion and fading tension. I settled in his lap and pressed my forehead to his while smiling sweetly at him. He swallowed hard and smiled weakly as he returned my affectionate stare. He opened his mouth and closed it a moment later. He was silent.  
"What?" I asked with an innocent flutter of my lashes. "It's rare for you to have nothing to say, Julian."  
His dark brow furrowed and his lips formed a pout, a warm blush remained on his cheeks.  
I snorted in amusement and his smile immediately returned as he joined me in laughter.  
"I knew you were a tease," he said at last, composing himself with a deep sigh and leaning back against the wall. "But that...," he leaned close again, placing his hand on the small of my back and kissing my neck. "...that was exquisite."  
I beamed happily, feeling very accomplished. Very... powerful.  
Time well wasted indeed.


End file.
